bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Guard (Ten Tails)
This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on the 'Royal Guard. For a community-wide list of Royal Guard incarnations, please see Royal Guard (disambiguation).'' The '''Royal Guard (王属特務, Ōzokutokumu), also known as the Zero Division (無番隊, Mubantai), are the charged with the protection of the King of Souls. Overview The Royal Guard is the organization in which the most powerful members of the Gotei 13 get promoted to. Its membership consists of five former captains that are tasked with guarding the royal family. Each member is chosen due to a significant addition they have made to the history of the Soul Society. Like the Royal Family, they live in the Royal Palace in a secluded dimension above Soul Society. According to , the Royal Guard is often called upon to cull the population of . Because of their role in defending the royal family, the Zero Division rarely, if ever, interferes with the affairs of the Gotei 13, such as 's Arrancar invasion. They only become involved should the Soul Society near destruction. The Royal Guard seems to be aware of the Reitoro and the process of how to enter it. Ever since the incident with the , the Royal Guard has become far more involved with the day-to-day operations of Soul Society. Though they still remain very much separate in their jobs and responsibilities, the Royal Guard and its members contribute to Soul Society organizations such as the Seireitei Communication, the Shinigami Men's Association, and the Shinigami Women's Association. When a member of the Royal Guard retires, a new member is promoted from the ranks of the captains of the Gotei 13. The retired Royal Guard member is allowed to live within the city they once lived in, within the Royal Palace, as a subordinate to their replacement. Organization The Royal Guard, at any time, only has five members, which are five former captains of the Gotei 13. As noted by , there are no soldiers in the Royal Guard. All five members combined are more powerful than the entire Gotei 13 and Hikaru Kurosaki has noted that they are even stronger than the Yonkō, a group famed for their above-average power. Their authority also exceeds all of those in Soul Society. Role In addition to protecting the Spirit King, the royal family, and their dimension, the Royal Guard also intervenes should Soul Society ever be in danger of perishing. Additionally, they are often sent to deal with the Menos Grande, though, since the Gotei 13 was shown capable of taking care of them, the Royal Guard stepped back from this duty. Technology * Tenchūren (天柱連, Pillars Supporting Heaven): A large pillar, with the Royal Guard's insignia on it, that is the Royal Guard's preferred means of transportation. It is large enough to contain the entire guard and descends from the Spirit King's dimension, always landing just outside the the gates of the with tremendous force. There appears to be many rows of Tenchūren in the Spirit King's dimension. * (王鍵, King's Key): The key of the Royal Palace that can open a gateway to the dimension where the King of Souls is found. It is quite literally grafted into the bones of those who are in the Royal Guard. ** Spirit Gate (霊関, Reiseki): This gate will only appear once the Ōken is used. It then acts as a special type of Senkaimon, which transports the user to the Palace. Tenchūren can also be used to reach the Royal Palace, however, it still requires the usage of the gate to pass through the dimensions. Each member of the Royal Guard has a gate within the cities that they rule, allowing them to access one of the lesser dimensions should the need arise. Known Members († = confirmed death) Reasons for Promotion * Raian: Inventor of Kendō, the "Art of Killing". Revolutionized combat for all Shinigami, leading to proteges such as and, most noticeably, Yachiru Unohana. * Gamma: Inventor of Bankai, the second and, for most, the final release of the Zanpakutō. * Aburataru: Inventor of . Also created the . * Taira: Inventor of , one of the four modes of Shinigami combat. She is also the founder of the . Creation & Conception This incarnation of the Royal Guard was created due to some of the disappointment I had in the canon incarnation. It will work slightly differently and have an entire new cast. Trivia * Of all five members of the Guard, Taira is the only one who has never been a member of the Gotei 13.